Meja Samping Jendela
by ainisan
Summary: Kise hampir selalu terlambat. Tidak selalu tetapi hampir selalu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Aomine untuk menunggunya saat mereka janji untuk bertemu. Tapi Kali ini, Kise sangat sangat terlambat.


Menunggu itu hal yang membosankan, terutama untuk seseorang seperti Aomine.

"Dia pikir ini jam berapa, hah? Padahal dia yang mengajakku kesini.", ia bergumam dengan sedikit kesal.

Aomine duduk tepat di kursi berukuran besar di samping jendela kaca di sebuah kafe. Ia berulang kali melihat keluar jendela, mencoba menangkap sosok orang yang sedang ia tunggu. Orang yang ia tunggu adalah Kise Ryouta.

Kise sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka membuat orang menunggu, tapi dia sering terjebak sesuatu. Ya, terjebak fans-fansnya yang entah mengapa tetap dapat menemukannya walaupun dia mencoba bersembunyi.

"Lama banget sih. Seharusnya kalau tidak bisa tidak usah bikin janji, dasar bodoh."

Aomine membuka ponselnya. Ia mencari sms yang ia terima dari model berambut pirang itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **From : Kise**

 **Aominecchi, hari sabtu jangan lupa, ya! Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan! Harus datang, pokoknya! ( ≧▽≦)**

Ia melihat beberapa sms sebelumnya yang juga mengingatkannya untuk datang hari ini.

Aomine agak kesal mendapat sms-sms yang sama berulang kali, tapi dalam hatinya ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang Kise sebut "hal penting".

Kali ini Aomine kembali melihat keluar jendela. Langit diluar sudah tampak gelap namun jalanan di depan kafe tersebut masih ramai. Tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Kise akan muncul. Kali ini daripada kesal, ia agak khawatir.

 _Bagaimana kalau ia terjebak macet parah? jadwal foto tambahan mungkin? Atau... Kecelakaan?_

Berbagai kemungkinan berputar di otaknya. Namun ia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Kise mungkin hanya terjebak macet.

Saat itu, Aomine yang masih memikirkan berbagai hal di kepalanya tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang telah duduk di meja di depannya.

Suara wanita yang duduk di depannya lah yang membuyarkan Aomine dari lamunannya. Ia memutar kepala sedikit untuk melihat kearah wanita itu. Wanita itu cantik dan seksi, namun sayang sekali ia sudah memiliki cincin di jari manisnya. Seorang pria duduk di depan wanita itu.

Aomine hanya dapat melihat bagian belakang kepala dari pria itu, tapi ia menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu adalah seorang pegawai kantor. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang, hal inilah yang mengingatkannya akan siapa yang sedang dia tunggu. Si model berambut pirang yang entah mengapa sampai saat ini belum datang juga.

"Apa kau tidak suka makanan disini?", wanita itu bertanya pada pria di depannya. Aomine yang saat itu berada di dekat mereka secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Bukan.", pria itu menjawab. Suara pria itu asing tapi kata-kata dan caranya berbicara, Aomine merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. "sebenarnya, aku memiliki ingatan yang kurang baik dengan toko."

"ingatan yang buruk ya? Jangan bilang kau diputusin pacar disini?", wanita itu tersenyum usil.

"Eeh, Bukan begitu-ssu.", pria itu menjawab dengan sedikit tertawa. Cara bicara itu sangat mirip dengan Orang itu. Ya, tidak salah lagi, begitulah Kise berbicara. "sebenarnya aku pernah berjanji akan bertemu seseorang, karena disini adalah tempat favoritnya aku mengajaknya kemari."

Aomine berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dengan cepat pergi ke sebelah wanita tersebut agar dia dapat melihat wajah pria itu. Dan apa yang ia lihat hampir saja membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

Pria itu seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan Kise Ryouta yang sedang dia tunggu. Namun, ia bukan Kise Ryouta si model SMA melainkan Kise Ryouta yang lebih dewasa.

"aku terlambat karna jadwal pengambilan foto saat itu ternyata lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan dan saat di perjalanan aku...", pria itu berhenti sejenak dan tertunduk. Aomine tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia mendengarkan pembicaraan itu, tapi banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

 _Mengapa pria ini sangat mirip Kise?_

 _Mengapa Ia tidak melihatku?_

 _Mengapa ia bicara seperti hal itu sudah sangat lama?_

Mengapa, mengapa, mengapa. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya.

"saat di perjalanan aku...",pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "mendapat kabar bahwa orang yang aku tunggu, terlibat kecelakaan di dekat tempat pengambilan fotoku."

Wanita tadi terkejut mendengar kata-kata pria mirip Kise itu, namun yang paling terkejut adalah Aomine. Pria itu terus bercerita dan berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal.

"Saat itu, dia pasti ingin menjemputku. Seandainya aku tidak telat.", Wajah Kise mengatakan seakan dia dapat menangis kapan saja.

Kini semuanya jelas bagi Aomine. Mengapa Kise tidak pernah datang. Jawaban yang sederhana, Kise tahu ia tidak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Hatinya sakit memikirkan banyak hal yang belum dia katakan, namun sekarang suaranya tidak akan terdengar.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lagi, bodoh."

Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama ia menunggu ditempat ini? Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kemampuannya untuk membedakan waktu sudah tidak berfungsi. Tentu saja, sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu sejak Kise mengajaknya untuk bertemu di tempat ini. Dan ia menepati janjinya, hari demi hari, menunggu Kise untuk datang.

Ia menatap ke wajah yang selama bertahun-tahun ini selalu ia nantikan. Wajah yang sekarang ada dihadapannya, namun tidak dapat melihatnya. Air mata yang sudah tidak kuat ditahannya pun akhirnya menetes.

"Seharusnya kau datang lebih cepat."

Lalu, rohnya perlahan menghilang.


End file.
